


Bring Them Home

by LaWi



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Brotherhood, Embedded Video, Video, this can be sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 04:04:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1414384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaWi/pseuds/LaWi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a fanvideo I just made about Fili & Kili using some scenes from "The Desolation of Smaug".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring Them Home

**Author's Note:**

> I used this "Bring him home" version from the great ThePianoGuys
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!


End file.
